Jubilee in Hogwarts Part 4
by DOROTHY-CHARISSE
Summary: Now in Fifth year, Jubilee and Harry are both in court for using underage magic to defend and heal, Harry was pardoned with a fine as Jubilee was sent to Azkaban for the night that turned to nearly a month. Once back at Hogwarts they discover that Minister Fudge has brought in a new witch to keep an eye on the students and teachers of Hogwarts, that the Chinese American can't stand


.

Jubilation Lee didn't spend much time with Wolverine as he basically ignored her as he helped Kitty Pryde with her husband Peter Rasputin with his drinking problem, eventually Logan finally gave Colossus the kick in the backside he needed as he was slowly coming back to himself.

Jubilee and Logan finally found time for each other as she held his waist as they rode on his Hog and kept on driving till they got to Stonehenge, placing a blanket on the grass took out a few beers for himself and a couple of sodas for Jubilee out of his saddle bag as they talked about how she was getting on at Hogwarts and if she was staying out of trouble.

Jubilee just grinned making her sapphire eyes twinkle in mischief trying to look innocent when she said she was always at her best behavior and kept her nose clean, Logan didn't believe his Jubes for one minute as he smirked patting his jacket for his lighter as his cigar was clenched in his teeth. Giving the girl of fourteen a knowing look Jubilee rolled her eyes as she clicked her fingers and the end of his cigar flared to life as he took a long awaiting drag, sighing Logan took a gulp of his cold beer as he and Jubilee watched the sunset together just like old times.

Wolverine missed this, having Jubilee to himself as she brought him out of his foul moods as she just talked his ear off. All he needed sometimes and gave him sanity was the little Firecracker and even in his foulest and violent of tempers Jubilee wouldn't take his crap and always went in his face about it and never backed down. The women in his life 'were scared' of his animal-like temper and adamantium claws including Jean Grey Summers, the Canadian hid his jealousy when Jubilee talked a lot about Remus Lupin or to her Pops as he was the only one in her life that meant that much to her.

Jubilee snuggled into Logan's strong chest and hugged him. "Come one Wolvster, I will always be Jubie the Juvie and a kick ass Sidekick to the Wolverine. Ya just as important to me Logan as my brother Harry and Remus I see as my dad, I will always watch ya back as you watch mine and that will never change for me."

Dropping the hard act he had around others he pulled Jubilee into his arms to protect her from the cold as he pressed a kiss to the top the girl's head. "Only you can paff some sense into me Kid, no matter what darlin' ya still be my girl even when I become an honest one woman man."

Jubilee looked at Wolverine in mock horror. "Ya mean, no all night drinking, fighting in the Auger Inn for the fun of it an sayin' goodbye to all those blonde Barflies. Oh no how will I recognize ya with all those changes."

Wolverine chuckled as he hugged Jubilee again and told her to never change, making a promise the pair watched the last of the sun disappear in the horizon.

.

Before Wolverine went back to Japan to arrange the finishing touches to his wedding to Mariko, Jubilee was picked up by Remus Lupin as he shook Logan's hand finally meeting the man his cub talked a lot about. Wolverine could smell the wolf in Remus and held back his growls of warning, if his Jubes could trust the wizard and she called him her Pops as she thought the world of the werewolf. What he didn't trust was the young man about eighteen or nineteen years old and the way he was staring at his girl, Jubilee was oblivious to it as she her attentions were on her two of her three favorite guys in her life.

The Chinese American realized that Cedric Diggory was there as she introduced him to Logan, the young man grinned as he shook Wolverine's hand trying to hide his wince of pain as Logan grabbed his hand in a vice grip as a silent threat to keep away from the kid.

Feeling the tension Jubilee grinned taking the tension away between Logan and Diggory as she asked Logan if he wanted to grab a Butterbeer or a Firewhiskey before he head back to his fiancée, grinning himself Wolverine wrapped his arm around Jubilee's shoulder telling her to lead the way as he wouldn't say no to a beer as he asked how Harry Potter was and if his uncle was giving him a hard time.

Once in the Leaky Cauldron Wolverine was talking to Remus about Jubilation Lee and laughed with the antics his little Firecracker had caused and the things she did in Hogwarts, from her practical jokes to proving a wizard's innocence and saving Harry's life as well Cedric Diggory's. Logan looked over to Jubilee who was chatting away with Diggory oblivious to the way he was staring at her in awe as he hung onto every word she said. The friendly werewolf saw the protective way the feral man was looking at Jubilation Lee, as well as Logan he didn't like the way that Cedric was looking at his cub as if he wanted to eat her up.

It was time that he left as Logan hugged Jubilee one more time and told her he would see her soon in Japan for his wedding.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Wolvie, now get goin' before Mariko starts wonderin' where you are."

Jubilee watched Logan get on his bike and drove away, she sighed sadly but was soon smiling again when she felt her Pops' arm round her slender shoulders as he lead her out of the pub and back to Grimmauld Place where the Order of the Phoenix were waiting for her to arrive.

Harry Potter was getting his things together, everything was packed and ready for when his Godfather came to pick him up for the rest of the Summer. The dark-haired boy needed to get out for some air as number four Privet Drive was getting stifling with the heat, Vernon Dursley was more than proud when his only son Dudley had started boxing to keep himself fit and keeping with the Dursley tradition. Harry's cousin had been bullying the younger kids with his thug like friends, he was spending the money and eating sweets instead of going to his training sessions when they spotted Potter heading to the Park.

Dudley wanted to get back at his cousin as his freak of friends had been threatening his father, he smirked at his pals and followed the fifteen year old boy. Harry grumbled under his breath as he wasn't aloud to show any magic to defend himself as he was chased to the bridge, Dudley's friends were cheering and encouraging their bud to take the first punch.

Suddenly the hot humid air went cold and the three friends began to feel uneasy, Dudley grabbed his cousin by the scruff of his baggy shirt demanding Harry if he was doing this. Harry said nothing as he knew what was happening as Dudley's pals looked over their shoulders to see dark cloaked figures in black coming towards them, in fear for their lives the pair left Dudley and Harry behind as they ran for their lives. Dudley Dursley couldn't move a muscle as he saw his worse memories of being attacked by a snake that his cousin set on him at the Zoo; he became paler as each memory was feeding these awful creatures.

Harry had no choice as he grabbed his wand and summoned a Patronus making the Dementors flee from the light bright shaped as a Stag; once the foul lonesome creatures were gone from the light Dudley fell to his knees and shaking violently from his ordeal as Harry put his wand back into his pocket and with all his strength picked up the bulk of his heavily cousin and headed back to Privet Drive.

.

Upon seeing their son Petunia and Vernon were quickly to blame their Nephew for Dudley's ordeal, Vernon Dursley not caring if that wolf-like man would kill him grabbed Harry and slammed him against the wall glaring at him with so much hatred for the boy who was nothing but trouble since those freaks left him on his doorstep. "You did this, when I'm through with you wish you've never been born boy."

For the first time in years Dudley went in front of his father and pushed the bulky man away from his cousin before his father could put in the first hit. "No... Harry didn't attack me...he he saved my life from... I don't know what they were."

Dudley as shaken as he was described the creatures and Petunia went white as a sheet of paper as she hugged her son close to her and looked at her Nephew in fear. "A Dementor, you brought a Dementor to my door... I don't care what that old Crazy Coot said I want you out of this house and don't come back."

Harry Potter gladly wanted to leave this awful place as he was about to grab his meager possessions he had, just as he was about to walk up the stairs to his room when a red envelope flew from the letter box and levitated in front of Petunia Dursley. Harry knew it was a Howler as it exploded and a loud angry voice screamed at them to remember the Blood Ward that was held on this house as Potter was the only thing that was keeping them safe.

Once the Howler finished his message the letter and envelope turned to ash in front of them, Vernon was ready to throw the boy out by his ear but he was stopped by Petunia saying they had no choice but for Potter to stay as it was true that Harry was their only protection at the moment. With a defeated sigh Aunt Petunia told Harry to go to his room and not to come down till the next day, for once Harry didn't argue back as he slowly walked up the stairs and straight to his room as soon as his head touch his thin threat-bare pillow Harry was soon fast asleep.

The next morning Harry woke up and headed downstairs to make breakfast for the Dursleys, as he entered the kitchen there was no sound or demand from his relatives as they sat there at the table with cold cups of coffee in front of them. Leaning against the wall was Arthur Weasley and Cornelius Fudge, there was awkward silence as Minister Fudge asked Harry to grab his things and to stay with his Godfather till the time of his trial for using underage magic and attacking a Muggle.

Dudley looked up then and glared at the Minister telling him that his cousin had saved his life from a Dementor ignoring his mother's silent warnings to keep quiet, the cousins looked at each other with a small smile on their faces before Harry was led upstairs by Sirius Black to collect his things and headed down to the dreary place that he called his real home.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Once in Grimmauld Place Harry was led to a room down the Hallway, looking at the wall he saw the severed heads of former House-elves on the mantelpieces that sent chills down his spine. Looking down he saw an House-elf named Kreacher as his beady wrinkled eyes looked at him with so much contempt mumbling under his breath that his Mistress would be more than angry to have such filth in his gracious home before turning his attentions to the filthy picture frame of Mrs Black who was snoozing and snoring loudly.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin tried everything to get rid of the moving portrait of the witch many times while living in Grimmauld Place who screamed profanities and other cruel words, Harry kept walking to he got to the last room and opened the door. As soon as he walked into the room he nearly fell off his feet as Hermione jumped into his arms and hugging him tight telling him that it wasn't fair with the way he was being treated by the Ministry.

Ron Weasley on the other hand thought it was bloody amazing and went quiet when he saw the glare from Granger, keeping the peace and stop the argument that was going to happen between the pair Harry looked around and asked his friends where his little sister was.

"Well Mooney and pretty boy Diggory went to get Jubie, they'll be back later."

Harry Potter then smiled, his sister knew how to cheer him up with her stories from home and her family the X-Men. He wished he was right there in Westchester with Professor Xavier and the people who treated him like family instead of the Hero of the Wizarding World, he missed Jean Grey Summers' gentle way and her husband Cyclops' stern way of showing he cared, Kurt Wagner and Bobby Drake with their jokes. Harry missed the sisterly hugs from the Southern Belle Rogue and the tricks that Gambit taught him and the protective grunt way of the Wolverine. But mostly he missed Ororo Munroe and Dr. Hank McCoy who acted like his parental units with their motherly ways and fatherly advice.

Coming out of his trance he heard Mrs Black screaming rude comments and Jubilee thundering out that she still had paint thinner and wasn't afraid to use it to wash her mouth clean off, there was silence and Harry smirked to himself when he heard Jubilee thanking the portrait in a sarcastic manner before entering the room with an amused looking Cedric Diggory behind her looking at her ass hoping no one noticed.

Jubilee's face brightened when she saw the boy she called her big brother as she ran to him for a long denied hug. "Well Super H, I see no Lois Lane here. So all jokes aside are ya alright."

Harry just grinned as he hugged Jubilee tighter to him, letting her go he asked how everyone at the Mansion how they were doing. Jubilee said she didn't go to America as she stayed in London with Logan, Kitty Pryde and Peter Rasputin, she didn't go into details of Colossus' heavy drinking or the deep depression that Shadowcat was going through with putting up with her husband's problems.

.

Two weeks before Harry's trial, Jubilee was more than upset that she couldn't go to Japan to share her Wolvie's happiness of getting married to the woman he loved. The Order told her it was for her own protection but Jubilee wouldn't have it as she said she was going with or with the adults consent, the Order of the Phoenix thought Jubilation Lee was joking till Molly Weasley shrieked in anger to find a small note on the kitchen table.

**.**

**Gone to Japan, please don't wait up**

**Jubes x**

.

Remus Lupin promised himself that when Jubilation Lee got home he was going to tan her backside as Sirius Black found it funny as he lounged in his chair with a tumbler of Firewhiskey in his hands.

Severus Snape got a note too with a small bag of a hundred galleons for the potions she stolen from him

**.**

**Dear Professor Snape**

**I wouldn't have stolen from you in the first place if it wasn't an emergency, I felt it in my gut that something was wrong and I might need these Healing Potions. **

**I just hope that I am wrong about my instinct.**

**I left some galleons in exchange for potions, if it is not enough then please let me know and I will gladly pay more**

**Yours forever annoying student**

**Jubilee**

**.**

Sirius Black laughed harder when he heard that Jubilation Lee had robbed from Severus Snape as he took a gulp from his glass, the Potions Master smirked as he sat down helping himself to a glass. "Well Black, I don't know why you're laughing as it seems that Miss Lee has robbed your bike."

Sirius choked on his drink as he was coughing and sputtering "She did what!" Now it wasn't funny as he roared out he was going to kill the girl when she set her foot back at Headquarters.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Logan was getting into his ceremonial robes when he heard the distant sound of a Motorcycle, looking down the dirt road in confusion to see nothing. The sound became louder and Wolverine looked up to see an 1956 Harley Davidson Triumph coming down from the sky and land right outside his home, Wolverine looked at the person dressed in leathers and knew by scent alone that the driver was no other than his Jubilee.

Through the soot and dirt Jubilation Lee's eyes sparkled brightly as she asked if she was late for the celebrations, "just in time darlin', wouldn't be the same without ya kid.'

It was a surprise for the X-Men for Jubilation Lee to be here, she got an earful from Cyclops telling that Albus Dumbledore and her school were trying to keep her safe and this was the way she was thanking them. Jubilee sighed knowing what she had done would have consciences but she couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling in the back of head that had kept her safe in her years at Hogwarts.

Professor Xavier unconsciously tried to read Jubilee's mind and saw bits and pieces of the visions that was close to Gambit Empathic abilities and maybe growing into clairvoyance, Charles smiled when he saw the sheepish look on the fourteen year old's face when he saw that she didn't get permission from the Professors to be here at the Yashida Temple but she got this trade and Wolverine was a big influence in the girl's life.

"Well there's no changing this now, Jubilee I recommend that you get a shower and a change of clothes before the wedding begins."

Storm, Jean and Rogue took Jubilation Lee to one of the houses and got themselves ready, after her bath Jubilation Lee got her hair done and dressed into her silver and turquoise gown she wore that Remus brought her for the Yule Ball last year. The X-Women was surprised to see how much their Jubilation Lee was growing up, Gambit entered the house when he heard that the Petite was here. His jaw nearly dropped, he was expecting the snot nosed kid with the yellow trench-coat and standing there was a girl near woman, clearing his throat Remy LeBeau said that it was time as he wrapped his arm around Jubilee's shoulder herding her to the temple.

.

Under the Sakura Trees the X-Men watched as their friend and member of the team Wolverine become a husband, they never seen Logan so at peace with himself as he did at this moment as he placed the sparkling gold band on Mariko's finger and share their first kiss as a married couple. Jubilation Lee happily sighed as she remembered Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks become husband and wife, she got news that Tonks was pregnant and were expecting a boy. The Lupin family couldn't be more prouder and they were going to make it legal to adopt Jubilation Lee as their child after the war was over between the Deatheaters, Jubilee was close to tears when she heard this and hugged the werewolf and the Metamorphoses in a family hug.

.

As everyone was celebrating the wedding ceremony Logan and Mariko were going to consummate their marriage, but someone had other ideas as an Assassin poured a slow acting poison into Mariko's wedding wine and started to get sick. Mariko became worse and started screaming in agony as one of the Villagers went to get some medical help hoping they would make it on time before they lost the Princess for good- Mariko was to close to death as she pleaded with Logan to end her misery.

Wolverine had tears in his hazel eyes as he pleaded for his wife to wait a little longer, Mariko had tears in her own dark eyes as she said she couldn't take anymore of the pain. The tears were flowing rapidly down his face as he held his wife one last time as he pressed his lips onto his love's, making some room to unsheath his claws Wolverine was about to stab them into Mariko's chest when out of the darkness was a gentle voice that he knew so well telling him to stop.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Jubilee standing there with a small black velvet bag in her tiny hands, the feral man growled in warning for the kid to keep her distance but the kid wouldn't listen as she kneel in front of Mariko who was shaking from the agony she was in.

"Logan, listen to me and listen to me good. I can help Mariko, but you got to trust my word that I won't let anythin' happen to ya wife."

Nodding once Jubilee took that as a sign to continue as she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a small black stone. "Tell Mariko to swallow this whole, it will absorb the poison then afterwards I want ya to step to one side while I do my stuff."

Wolverine gently held his wife as he told her in Japanese to trust Jubes and told her to swallow this stone, the Asian beauty did what her husband asked as she swallowed the Bezoar and was laid back down on the bed. The Feral felt so helpless as he watched the Firecracker administer phials of potions to the woman every few hours, for the next three days Jubilee worked none stop tendering to Mariko and it looked bleak, but slowly Mariko Yashida was getting better.

.

On the fourth day Mariko made a full recovery as the last of the poison left her system, there was dark circles under the woman's beautiful eyes as she smiled lovingly at her husband. Jubilation sighed with exhaustion as she had a tired smile on her face, giving the couple their privacy she bowed and ready to turn away when she felt her Wolvie's large hand on her shoulder.

"Kid...Jubes, thank you fa savin' Mari for me. I don' know what I do if I lost her"-  
"No prob Wol...Logan, it's the least I can do for ya."

Logan didn't know what else to say as he grabbed the girl and hugged her briefly before pushing her away playfully telling her to get some rest, Jubilee watched as Logan held Mariko peppering her face with kisses and each moment was tightening her insides to knots, shaking those thoughts away that her heart was breaking as she stepped out of the house and straight to the X-Men who were waiting outside with Cornelius Fudge and an Auror guard. Taking a deep cleansing breath Jubilee walked over to the Minister and without a word got onto Sirius' bike and the three rode back to Grimmauld Place.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Once back at Headquarters as Remus Lupin had promised he grabbed his cub and put her over his knee, Jubilee was about to get off Lupin's lap but one warning growl from her Pops and Jubilee stayed still as he raised his hand and slammed it hard against her bottom turning it red. Jubilation Lee didn't make a sound as Remus's last smack echoed from the room, when Lupin heard his cub whimper he looked down to see the bruises on her bottom and the back of her thighs.

Jubilation Lee jumped off Remus' lap and backed away when the werewolf went to hold her saying he was sorry and he would never hurt again like that, Jubilee otherwise wasn't in the mood as in the morning she and Harry were to attend the Ministry Court. Without saying a word or her cheeky grin Jubilee headed to her room were Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were waiting for her, Ginny excitedly asked about the wedding as Hermione was sternly telling the girl off for leaving the safety of Headquarters.

"I'll tell ya all about it when I get back from Court, now I'm exhausted and I need to be up before sunup."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other as Jubilee closed the curtains around her and went to sleep, the two girls said nothing as they got into bed themselves hoping that Harry Potter would get a pardon and not expelled from Hogwarts.

.

Downstairs Molly Weasley was making some tea for everyone, as much as her children got on her last nerve she had never raised her hand to her babies and to see Remus Lupin lose his temper like he did. The witch didn't expect the friendly werewolf to strike the girl he thought the world of as his own child, she was ready to give the wizard a piece of her mind when she saw the pure pain on the man's face as tears glistened in his blue eyes.

"What have I done, Oh Merlin I hurt my daughter... I hurt my Cub, god she'll never forgive me for that. I was thinking the worse had happened to Jubilee and to see her enter inside like nothing..."

Lupin finally let the tears fall as he sobbed into his hands that were still tingling from the blows he inflicted on his child, Sirius Black didn't know what to say as he poured a large tumbler of whiskey and gave it to his best friend to calm his nerves as he sat down with a mug of tea in his hand. Severus Snape knew better than to say something sarcastic as he stayed silent and looked down at the dregs of the tea leaves at the bottom of his cup, in the end Severus rolled his eyes and told Remus to stop with the incessant crying.

"You know in your heart of hearts that Miss Lee will forgive you, now she's just angry and exhausted from her travelling to Morgan knows where. Now I have better things to bother with than listening to this pitying party," said Severus before standing up and left Headquarters and back to Hogwarts for some quiet before the monsters he called his students returned to give him a headache of all headaches.

.

Before sunrise Jubilation Lee and Harry Potter were up and dressed, neither of them could stomach a thing, Harry noticed that his little sister winced in pain as she sat down. He was about to say something till Mrs Weasley put a bowl of porridge, tea and toast in front of him and did the same for Jubilee.

"You two need to keep your strengths up if facing the Ministry courts." Molly turned back to the stove just as Arthur Weasley sat down for a cup of tea, he smiled at the children in assurance that everything would be fine.

Harry put a small smile on his face as Jubilee smiled that didn't reach her eyes as she looked around for her Pops, hiding her disappointment as Sirius Black told the children to get ready as their cases were opening in twenty minutes. Harry pushed away his plate and stood up with his head held high as he said let them get this over and done with, Jubilee stood up as she and Harry grabbed their cloaks from the Coat rack that was made of the leg of a Mountain Troll. Jubilee looked over her shoulder hoping to see Remus Lupin standing there by the foyer, sighing inwardly Jubilee looked over at her big brother and grinned as she said that what Pads said he would be alright.

Potter smiled as he moved a lock of Jubilee's raven black hair away from her sapphire eyes and gently hugged her, assuring the tiny petite girl that she would be back home and she and Lupin would hash things out.

.

Harry Potter was in the Interrogation Room as the Heads of the Ministry asked him questions, Harry answered as best he could as he explained about the Dementors and how they attacked him and his cousin. With Dumbledore defending him and written evidence from Harry Potter's cousin Dudley Dursley, Harry was pardoned and had to pay a small fine.

Jubilation Lee on the other hand kept looking over to the doors waiting for Remus to show, as the minutes ticked by she knew she wouldn't see him till later tonight. Sirius saw the sadness in Jubilee's beautiful eyes and knew she was looking for Mooney, Padfoot patted Jubilee on the back and told her to wait for a moment and he would get Remus here even if he had to drag him here.

"Don't bother Pads, he doesn't want to be here and ya can't force him too either. Lets wait for Harry and get the verdict."

It didn't take long as Harry Potter stepped out with Albus Dumbledore, Jubilee ran to Harry asking what the judges say. "They let me go with a pardon, I just have to pay a small fine and I can still go to school by September." Jubilee sighed relief as she hugged Harry just as a wizard called Jubilation Lee's name, smiling she waved to Harry following after the Headmaster into the Court Room, the minutes felt like hours as Harry paced the room waiting for any news just as Remus walked through the doors looking around for his cub.

.

The three wizards were waiting for nearly two hours when the doors opened and Albus Dumbledore was standing there with a solemn look on his wrinkled face as he said that Jubilee can still attend school and wouldn't have her wand snapped but she had to stay at Azkaban for the night as a small punishment and would be freed by tomorrow morning.

Sirius thought that Albus was joking and didn't find the joke funny, there was no merry twinkle in the Headmaster's blue eyes as Sirius Black snapped. "After all the things she done for me, Harry and the Order and they do this to her, you can't let this happen to the girl... she's just a bloody kid in prison with other prisoners who like fresh meat."

The following day Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin went to Azkaban to collect Jubilation Lee, when the Governor told them that they didn't get any paperwork from the Ministry and would have to come back tomorrow. Arthur had to hold Remus back from hitting the smug wizard as he was dragged out, again the next day was the same thing and this went on for days, two days turned to two weeks and there was no change having enough of the Ministry giving Weasley and the others the fob off brought Albus Dumbledore in.

Cornelius Fudge was in his office signing some parchments when Professor Albus Dumbledore stormed into the room with his face as dark as thunder demanding the paperwork for Jubilation Lee's release from prison, Minister Fudge looked at the elder wizard in confusion as he said he already signed the papers and gave them to Mr Percival Weasley to be Owl posted as soon as possible.

His confusion turned to anger as he and Albus Dumbledore went straight to Azkaban to sign the release of Jubilation Lee.

.

Jubilation Lee was huddled in the darkest corners of the Prison, she tried to keep out of sight not from the Prisoners but the guards. In coming here for the last two weeks she had the guards make rude comments about her sexually and about her heritage, the Chinese American could take the insults as it was nothing she hadn't heard before. But the beatings started and taking away half of her rations that wasn't much in the first place, this all started that a fat bald Pureblood wizard wanted the girl of barely fifteen to spread her legs for him and his pals.

The last beating became too much as they broke one of her ribs and they healed it wrong, they started taking away her water as the skin of her lips was split from the dryness and slaps she taken. She didn't have enough energy to use her Pryokinetics with lack of food and water as Dementors were feeding from pieces of her soul; she was close to giving away her virginity to the guards just for some water.

Just as she couldn't take anymore the doors to her cell opened, she couldn't bring forth a ball of fiery light but she could do some damage with the sparks she had if aimed at the right places. She knew she would get another beating and take away her rations, but she wasn't going down without a fight.

Instead of the perverted guards, standing there was Professor Dumbledore and the Head of the Ministry. The Chinese American was covered in bruises and dirt from the filthy ground, Cornelius Fudge knew if this was leaked out that it would be the end of his career. As Fudge was thinking what he could do to keep her quiet, Dumbledore however wanted to get the girl away from this awful place. He fought hard to keep Harry Potter away from this place and couldn't do the same for the boy's best friend he saw as his own flesh and blood, there was many things the old wizard regretted but this would always haunt him to see the vibrant and perky girl a near shell of herself.

The teenager's long hair was tatty and greasy as her face was swollen from the beatings she had been through, her prison robes was swinging from her tiny frail frame that was hiding from the other injuries she had suffered. Not standing the looks of pity on the wizards faces as she took charge as she raised her head and as much dignity she could muster took a step towards the Headmaster.

"Let's get out of here before I start asking for stock on a vacation home," said Jubilee with a bravado she didn't feel as she stepped out of Azkaban and headed to the doors to freedom.

.

Once back at the Ministry Cornelius Fudge gave Jubilee her wand as he apologized for the mix up on the paperwork, they were standing alone as Alastor made a Floo Call to Headquarters telling the girl's worried father and brother that Jubilee was fine. Minister Fudge knew this looked bad as he offered the teenager money as compensation, Jubilation Lee shook her head all she wanted now was a hot bath to get rid of the gunk and filth. "No, I don't want money. However I do want a favor to be named later on the honor of your magic and Professor Dumbledore to witness it, if not I will go directly to The Daily Prophet I'm sure they would love to hear this story."

Fudge was now grasping at straws as he said he would fire Mr Percival Weasley and buy her books and equipment for her remaining years at Hogwarts and whatever she needed. Again Jubilee shook her head as she just wanted this one thing from him, reluctantly Minister Fudge agreed as Albus Dumbledore stood as witness for Jubilation Lee as he took note of the Wizarding Oath that Fudge would keep to his promise of this favor as she kept her mouth shut about her time in Azkaban. Their magic swirled around as the words bounded to keep their end of the bargain.

Once the Oath was taken on the honor of their magic Dumbledore herded the small girl out the door where Alastor Moody was waiting for them, taking one look at the child with the bruises and unhealed cuts and the wizard's heart went out to the girl as they left The Ministry of Magic and back home. Stopping in her tracks she spotted Percy Weasley stepping out of his office, both Albus and Alastor watched in amazement to see Miss Lee walk casually up at Arthur and Molly Weasley's third son with a gentle smile on her face.

Before Percy could say anything Jubilee reared back her fist and with all her strength punching the wizard in face breaking his nose, blood was gushing as he held his robe to his nose to stop the flow.

"I could have easily asked Fudge to demote ya to cleaning owl crap in the Owlery or even got you fired and never be able to work in this part of town again, that was just a small warning, but I promise you now abuse your authority like that again and I'll show ya the real meanin' of pain."

Percy Weasley looked around the crowd that have stopped what they were doing to see the sight, they weren't looking at the gaunt girl in distaste but looking at him in disgust. The Ministry heard what the young man had done and had no sympathy for him as he looked over to Professor Dumbledore and Auror Moody hoping that he could at least press charges for Miss Lee's attack on his person, Alastor Moody limped over and went into the young man's face.

"You're lucky Mr. Weasley that I haven't hexed you myself, as for pressing charges I think I'll arrest you for holding important documents, miscarriage of justice and of course withholding partial evidence in Miss Lee's case which in my book would have you in Azkaban for six months as a lesser charge."

Weasley looked over to Albus Dumbledore and his heart plummeted to see the disappointed look on the wizard's face, bowing his head in shame Percy couldn't look into his former Headmaster's eyes as he bowed his head as the two wizards guided the child out of the Ministry.

Moody couldn't be prouder of the girl as if she was one of his Aurors and would make a excellent member of his team, with her head held high and her shoulders strait the teenaged girl walked out of the cheery place as she was side apparated with Dumbledore.

.

Once back at Grimmauld Place Jubilee needed to be alone to gather herself, but everyone had different ideas as they dragged her into the kitchen where Molly Weasley had piled the girl's plate high with food. It became too much for the Chinese American as she broke down and Jubilation began to sob, Harry was the first by Jubilee's side holding her as she desperately clutched at him soaking his baggy shirt with her tears. Arthur Weasley gently told everyone to leave as Molly looked on wiping her own tears away with her apron leaving the scene as Harry rocked his little sister back and forth in his arms till she cried herself to sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next morning Jubilee woken up and turned her head to see her Pops sitting there in a wooden chair fast asleep with his head thrown back silently snoring as her big brother was laying beside her, she was clutching tightly to Harry's thread bare shirt afraid that it would disappear in front of her and would be back in that cell facing her nightmares she couldn't escape from. Remus Lupin woke up from his short nap and smiled to see his cub had awoken as Harry slept on with his arm wrapped protectively around his little sister, both Pops and Cub looked at each other what felt like hours.

Jubilee had tears glistening in her eyes as she jumped into Remus' arms repeating over and over like a mantra that she was sorry, Lupin had tears in his own eyes as he hugged the girl saying there was nothing to forgive holding her tight not noticing that Harry was awake with a smile on his face top see his sister and the kind-hearted Werewolf once again reunited.

There was a knock on the door and a disapproving looking Molly Weasley stood there with a tray of what like a mountain of food, the witch's attention turned to the girl in Remus' arms trying so hard to wipe away her tears with her shirt without being seen to be crying. The people to see Jubilee cry like that was Wolverine, Remus and Harry and didn't want anyone else see her weakness, Jubilee then smiled when her stomach rumbled with the smell of food taking the attentions from two wizards being in a girl's room and began mothering the child.

"I want you three to eat and gain your strength, you are all skin and bones and I don't want to hear another word till I see empty plates. Oh Jubilation dear, Madame Pomfrey wants to check you over before collecting your books and equipment."

Once Molly Weasley left the three alone as they chatted keeping their conversation away from Azkaban, Jubilee happily talked about Wolverine and Mariko's wedding as they exchanged tokens under the Sakura Trees. Jubilation Lee then grinned as she said that it was brilliant riding Padfoot's bike and with a hopeful look was going to ask Sirius if she could ride it again, Harry laughed as he piled Jubilee's plate with food and served Remus before serving himself.

Once finished eating the two wizards left Jubilee to their privacy as she grabbed a long-awaited shower before seeing Madame Pomfrey, once she was alone in the bathroom she winced in agony from every movement she made.

.

Professor Dumbledore knew that Jubilation Lee wouldn't talk to him about what happened to her in Azkaban, the only one who knew what the child was going through was Sirius Black. The dark-haired wizard said that Jubilee needed to get her anger out and the best way for her is to get it out of her system, the only way for Jubilee was to fight and self-defense as she was allowed to use the Room of Requirement as she wished.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The New Marauders were once again at Hogwarts as everyone was excited for the feast to begin as Hermione was trying to sell badges for a her Elf Rights, Fred and George were talking about Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson were quitting the team as they were swarmed with homework. They grinned as they looked over their fellow Prankster as they asked if she was going to compete this time as Ron was going to try for Keeper, Professor Dumbledore told the girl that she needed something to occupy her mind and Quidditch would do this for her.

"Why not, it could be fun than pranking the Slytherins... Well close to it."

The Weasley twins laughed as they each wrapped their arm around the girl as they listened to the Headmaster's speech, as everyone was listening and impatiently waiting for the feast, Jubilee looked over the table to see toad-like woman with tight curls. She was wearing bright pink suit the witch had a leather handbag that looked like something Margret Thatcher would have, there was something that set her teeth on edge and instantly didn't like the woman when she kept looking at Hagrid in disgust.

Professor Dumbledore explained in his speech that Professor Delores Umbridge had come to Hogwarts as representative for the Ministry and to check the school, Albus looked over at Jubilation Lee to see her in deep thought as she kept her bright eyes observing the witch.

.

The girl's attentions went back to her friends and was smiling once more as she talked about Quidditch with Harry who was grinning that his sister was joining the team.

Katie Bell heard a great deal about Jubilee's skills and would make a very good Chaser for the Team, Angelina Spinnet quit the Quidditch Gryffindor team as she was swarmed with her NEWTS and no matter how much she loved the game she couldn't do it. To be fair Katie did a trial run for all who wanted to take part, but Jubilee was brilliant as she moved with speed and grace as she scored four of the five goals. Harry couldn't be happier that he was sharing Quidditch with his sister, Potter wasn't in the mood with Ron Weasley at the moment as he was in a foul mood with Jubilee as he wasn't picked for the team.

"Listen up real quick, I'm not in charge of who gets chosen for the team. If you have a problem with it then take it up with Bell and not take it out on my sister, now get lost before I say something I'll regret later."

As much as he loved Ron Weasley and his family it was too much for the boy to have to put up with the redhead's temper and Mrs Weasley pushing her daughter on him, the only two people who stood by his side through everything was Hermione Granger and his little sister Jubilation Lee. Even when Rita Skeeta wrote those lies about Mione, Molly Weasley believed them as she treated the witch like dirt and treated Lee even worse when she defended her friend.

But Ron was soon Jubilee and Harry's friend again when Jubilee scored three of the seven goals when they played against Slytherin as Harry grabbed the Golden Snitch winning the match, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were in the crowd to watch the match, the Animagus proudly looked at his Godson as he played. It was like looking at James with carefree smile and his eyes brightened as he was up there. The werewolf puffed up his chest with pride to see his cub out there as Chaser as she scored three goals; as soon as they touched down Harry was by his sister's side to see a cut just above her eyebrow that had just stopped bleeding.

Remus looked thunderous as Sirius kept glaring over at the Slytherins, Jubilee just laughed as she told the three wizards that it was nothing. "Right now there's a hot shower with my name on it, and you Sirius said ya gettin' a crate of Butterbeer in if Gryffindor win Slytherin so pay up bub."

.

As the Gryffindors entered Hogwarts there was screaming as Professor Trelawney looked ready to faint, standing there licking her toad-like lips was Professor Umbridge as her piggish eyes glinted with glee as she told Sybil Trelawney to pack as there was no need for Divination or a fake.

In less than four months in being here Professor Umbridge had banned Defense Against the Dark Arts and even the Halloween Ball that was tradition in Hogwarts for a thousand years.

**_Flashback_**

_But Jubilation Lee plotted with a few of the students as they were purposely got caught by Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad as she demanded what Miss Lee and the students were up to, Jubilation Lee just innocently looked at the toad and sweetly smiled as she said she was teaching Muggle Dancing and anyone was welcome to join. Umbridge sneered at the girl as she went to get Dumbledore after calling her a Mudblood and that her kind didn't belong in Hogwarts._

_Jubilee smirked as Dumbledore agreed with her and Umbridge had no choice but to let the Halloween Feast to begin just to catch Jubilation Lee out on her lie, but Jubilee with Hermione's help was a step ahead as she used what she was taught in her detention/lessons with Professor Snape collecting evidence against the witch in a pensieve with other students memories of being put under the Cruciatus Curse and using dark artifacts such as Blood Quills as punishments. _

_Students were still talking about the Halloween Feast and the stunt that Jubilation Lee as she got a few students to take part for the Entertainment that night, most of the Pureblood witches and wizards had never seen Muggle dancing and never heard about Thriller or Muggle Music before. Using charms and Transfiguration for costumes and make up for the occasion as well voice changing sweets from the Weasley twins. Jubilee giggled as she told the students to whisper Triumph to trigger their glamour charm, the students were in awe to see the amazing sight of Jubilee, Neville, Hermione, Harry and a few other students were dancing to Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' followed by 2 Bad._

_Umbridge had never been so scared in her life to see students dressed as ghosts and zombies or Jubilee using a glamour for her features as her sapphire eyes shone blood-red, the girl's pretty face shifted by ridges and bumps and teeth elongated into fangs. With an evil laugh was the signal as the dancers turned away eerily from the audience as if in a trance and quickly whispered the spell as they felt their glamour of monsters and demons, their was utter silence as the dancers clicked their fingers, gasped and stamped their feet as a man's voice sang 'Is It Scary'. (Think of Michael Jackson's Ghost, the dancing in it is amazing) Delores Umbridge was scared as she was turned to see other students with monstrous looking faces snarling and growling at her as a fiery dragon made by the Weasley Twins fireworks chased her out of the Great Hall as she screamed she would get even with the girl._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Well we have no need for a Ministry Representative to be here either, but here you are."

The students snickered and even Albus Dumbledore bit his bottom lip to stop himself laughing, Umbridge's whole attention was on the girl who had the obesity to talk to her like this as she gave Miss Lee detention with her that evening. Jubilee provoked the Professor more as she bowed mockingly telling her she would look forward to it, Umbridge's anger became worse when Dumbledore over rode her request to remove Trelawney from the school as the witch took her anger on Miss Lee that night with an unforgivable and blood quills making Lee write over and over 'I must show respect to my superiors.'

.

That night there was no celebration as it was once again banned by Umbridge- Jubilation Lee nearly collapsed as her body was shaking from the aftershock of the Cruciatus, she placed her hands into the pockets of her robes to hide the damage to them. Both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were waiting up for her. Jubilation smiled as she collapsed into one of the couches by the Fireplace, Granger and Potter saw Lee's bleeding hands and Harry wanted to hex Umbitch for doing this to his sister; Jubilee sighed and said that hexing and cursing wasn't going to help.

"Don't worry H, I am never beaten that easily and Umbridge will get her just desserts but we need to bide our time."

Just then Hermione had an idea, but she needed the help of other students from different houses as they created Dumbledore's Army to learn DADA in the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor. Many wanted to get even with Umbridge and her, but only a few were brave enough to show up as each was given a gold Galleon that was charmed like a pager and some type of tracking device if one of the members of the Inquisitorial Squad or Umbridge was near to get away in time without being caught.

For weeks the members of the DA showed up on the seventh floor as Hermione and Jubilee bide their time, Marietta Edgecomb was threatened by Umbridge that she didn't tell her what she needed to know about what was happening in the room then her mother would lose her job at the Ministry. Playing her part well as she cried and pleaded she would tell everything she knew as planned of when they would be meeting tonight.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Elsewhere Harry was in the Room of Requirement to get everything ready when Cho Chang entered inside with a tearful smile on her face, Harry looked at the pretty girl in concern as he asked her what was wrong. Cho Chang then sobbed harder as she threw herself onto the couch with fresh tears falling down her swollen blotchy face, earlier that evening Chang got an owl from her boyfriend breaking up with her as he couldn't lie to himself anymore. Cedric said that his heart belonged to another and it wasn't something that she had done as it was one of those things; Cho knew it was because of Jubilation Lee that Cedric Diggory had broken up with her.

Harry sat next to the girl he crushed over awkwardly taking her hand in his as he asked what happened and would help her in any way he could, the Chinese girl smiled tearfully as she thanked at the Wizarding World's Savior as he gave Cho his clean handkerchief to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. Listening to the girl as she said that Cedric had broken up with her as he was in love with someone else, Harry didn't pry in asking who the girl was as he just pulled Cho into his arms and held her rubbing Chang's back in comfort telling her that everything was going to be alright.

Right now Harry wasn't in the mood for Cho's trivial problems when the Weasleys were worried over their dad who was bitten by Vordermort's snake Nanini and nearly died if it wasn't for the dream like vision he had.

Cho Chang didn't notice as all she saw was her pain of being dumped as she placed her head onto Harry's chest, pulling away Harry smiled as he politely asked if she was fine now. All of a sudden Harry felt Cho lips on his, at first he didn't react as he pulled away slightly before slanting his mouth onto her and kissed her back. Just as soon as the kiss began it ended quickly as Cho Chang pulled away apologizing repeatedly as she began to cry again as she ran out of the room bumping into Hermione, Ron and the others looking at Harry with swollen lips and a look of confusion on his bewildered face in what had just happened.

.

Cornelius Fudge got a letter from Jubilee asking him to come to Hogwarts if he wanted to save his job, Minister Fudge knew it had something to do with Dolores Umbridge and wondered how he was going to clean this mess up. Entering inside the castle he was greeted by Jubilation Lee and a bag of clothes, he wondered what the fifteen year girl was up to when Miss Lee told him to change his clothes. Entering an unused classroom to change and hid his robes into the corner were desks were stacked on top of each other, walking over to Jubilee who was holding a phial and told him to drink- Fudge wanted to gag from the taste of the Polyjuice potion as he felt unusual sensation under his skin.

Minister Fudge didn't have time to conjure a mirror to see who he had changed to as Draco Malfoy and the Inquisitorial Squad entered being lead by Professor Umbridge, she smirked at the girl as she finally caught Miss Lee and there was no escape or excuse the Mudblood had this time. Behind the witches and wizards was Marietta Edgecomb with tears in her eyes as Jubilee roared at her calling her a traitor ready to rip the girl's eyes out, but Malfoy grabbed the feisty Chinese American beauty and held his wand against her throat as Umbridge slapped the girl hard splitting her bottom lip.

"Your kinds don't belong in this school you filthy Mudblood, I could have easily got rid of Harry Potter especially with the Dementor I set on him but that old fool had to save the Golden Boy. Well I can't do anything about Potter, but at least I have you."

Cornelius Fudge had heard enough and in his booming voice ordered Umbridge to stand down when he saw that the witch was going to use an Unforgivable on a student, Draco wondered why Lee had relaxed in his arms. Malfoy pulled the girl closer to him to scare her as he dug his wand into the pulse of her neck, Jubilee didn't notice that the blonde pureblood had turned his head and closed his eyes breathing in her scent of Ylang Ylang and Mandarin as if memorizing it to his memory. Draco was in a trance like state as everyone and everything vaporized around him as it was just him and the girl in his arms, but snapped out of it when Jubilee pulled away from him as focused on what was happening around him.

Standing there was Amelia Bones and other Ministers that high ranked Cornelius Fudge, Jubilation Lee knew better than to trust Minister Fudge as he was ready to obilivate her and Marietta Edgecomb so they didn't remember what happened this night as the girls had no prove that he was at the school. However Jubilee had given the evidence to Susan Bones' Aunt Amelia; now Delores Umbridge was desperate to keep her wand from being taken and examined by the Charms and Curses Department as she called Miss Lee a liar and snapped her wand.

Both Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge were arrested, they were dragged away by the Aurors as they kept blaming each other. Now the Inquisitorial Squad didn't know what was going to happen to them as they would be suspended or disgracefully thrown out of Hogwarts, what they didn't expect was for Miss Lee to defend them all as she said that they were to keep appearances and take points and punishments while being spies for her.

The Slytherins said nothing but agreed that what Miss Lee said was true, Amelia Bones smiled at the girl as Albus Dumbledore proudly looked at Miss Lee knowing that the girl was lying as he followed the Aurors and the Minister out of the school leaving Jubilation Lee alone with the Slytherins who were demanding why a Mudblood would defend them towards the Ministry of Magic.

"We might be from different Houses, but Hogwarts stick together. You can take that as an excuse, but I know you won't except that so I leave ya with a Muggle saying. 'Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer.' Is that a better reason for you." Jubilee then yawned and stretched her arms to get rid of the kinks in her back, "after this night I need a long nap."

None of the Slytherins pulled their wands to hex the Gryffindor as they would let her go for now, Pansy Parkinson took her boyfriend Goyle's hand ready to leave when she noticed the way that Drakie-Poos was staring at Lee. A few months ago the witch would have been upset that Malfoy was looking at another witch instead of her, that was she started dating Gregory and he treated her like she was a precious treasure. Pansy wanted to tell Lucius Malfoy was lusting over a filthy Mudblood, instead she decided to keep her mouth shut after all the witch had kept their fat out of the fire.

.

The following morning at Breakfast, the students dreading another boring lessons with Delores Umbridge. Looking over at the High Table to see an empty seat in confusion in where Professor Umbridge, as they were talking among themselves they didn't see the smirk on Jubilee's face as she and Harry looked at each other.

Before the Daily Prophet could be delivered, Dumbledore stood up and with a twinkle in his eyes announced that Professor Umbridge had been arrested for using unforgivables against Muggleborns and the setting a Dementor on a student of this school. The students were more happy to everything to go back to normal as it could in Hogwarts and more than surprised to know that Sirius Black had taken the position of DADA Professor till the remainder of the school year, Harry was more than happy to have his Godfather there as he had been having dream like visions of the wizard being tortured by Deatheaters and Bellatrix LeStrange maniacal laughter ringing in his ears as she used curse after curse on her cousin, with some convincing from Jubilee and Hermione Harry told Headmaster his fears that his Godfather was in danger as he described the room in his dream.

As predicted Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix and a few Deatheaters were discovered in the Room of Prophesies looking for Prophesy on The-Boy-Who-Lived, Lucius Malfoy was knocked unconscious and taken to Azkaban to await trial and this time no amount of money was going to get him out of this. For a pardon Lucius swore to Dumbledore on his magic that he would tell the Order the whereabouts of the Horocruxs in exchange for the safety of his wife and son, he would rather rot in prison than to let anything happen to his family but if the Head of the family wasn't in Malfoy Manor than his wife in name and his only son would be danger.

.

on the last Hogsmeade visit Harry was holding hands with his girlfriend Hermione Granger much to the anger of Ginny Weasley who still had a crush on the wizard, Ron was with his girlfriend Lavender Brown as Jubilee was chatting away with Fred and George whom had started a joke shop with the money that she and Harry had given them from the Triwizard Tournament. Jubilation Lee knew they would do brilliantly and excel in this business, Molly Weasley was screaming and shouting that she wanted them to finish Hogwarts before doing something stupid like a Joke Shop, but the twins wouldn't listen and in just a few weeks in opening they were quite successful.

Jubilee was beginning to feel like a third wheel, the two couples offered to let their friend join them but the Chinese American just smiled and told them she was meeting up with her Pops and Sirius for a Butterbeer and would see them later. Harry grinned with the thought of Jubilee plotting a prank with the King of Jokes as he laughed and told his little sister to keep out of trouble or try not to get caught. Waving her friends goodbye Jubilee headed to the Three Broomsticks and went into the back rooms where Lucius Malfoy was waiting for her, the girl sat down as she waited the wizard out for the information on one of the Horocruxs that the Black family's House Elf Kreacher had in his possession, the hard part was to convince the old Elf to part with the locket.

Giving the information of the five remaining horocruxs were held, the only problem was how to get the Hufflepuff Cup from Bellatrix's Vault and to destroy Vordermort's familiar Nanini. As Jubilation Lee silently left the room to meet up with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black for a drink, Lucius Malfoy was right in saying two years ago that Miss Lee would have excelled in Slytherin House.

.

The school year had ended and the children were stepping off the Hogwarts Express, Hermione and Harry were saying their goodbyes between snogging sessions as Lavender was fussing over her Ron Ron. Jubilee rolled her eyes when the couples came up for air to say their goodbyes; stepping on to Kings Cross Station Lavender Brown stopped in her tracks to see the most gorgeous man she had ever seen smoking a cigar as he growled at passengers glaring at him to put it out, seeing the feral glint in the man's hazel eyes they lost their bravado and quickly moved away. Hermione and Ron had heard a great deal about Logan from both Harry and Jubilee through the years and thought that they were joking till they saw him with their own eyes.

Lavender looked ready to swoon when the man's eyes landed on her and smiled as he stumped out his cigar in his hand and walked over, the blonde's heart was pounding nearly out of her chest when the man came near and shook Harry's hand asking how school was as he looked around for someone. "Jubes is still on the platform and will out in a minute." Said Harry wondering where Jubilee was as she was the first off the train.

On Platform nine and three quarters Jubilee was ready to head into Kings Cross Station when she was stopped by no other than Cedric Diggory, she smiled at the man asking how his training was getting on as they chatted for awhile. Diggory was nervous as he ran his hand through his hair as he looked down at the beautiful girl of fifteen as he asked her if she was seeing anyone, Jubilee looked at Cedric in confusion as she answered telling him that she had no boyfriend as she was too much to handle.

Cedric began to laugh as he started to flirt and trying to act cool in front of the girl he had been thinking about for over a year, eventually Diggory asked Jubilee out for a date during the summer and at first Jubilation Lee was about to say no but she ended up agreeing on one date and see how it went. Grinning like a maniac and forgot himself Cedric Diggory hugged the girl and without warning slanted his lips onto hers as few of the boys wolf whistled, pulling away Cedric said he would meet her at Headquarters as he was now a member of the Order.

Wrapping his arm around Jubilee as they both left the platform they didn't see the look of jealousy on a blonde pureblood's face, Draco Malfoy knew his father would not approve of him being with a Muggleborn, but that didn't mean that Pretty Boy Diggory had the right to touch what was his as he plotted to find a way to remove the man and have the witch in his arms. His father may not like it, but he would find solution to get his father to think of it as turning a new leaf as the muggles say and look like they changed the err of their ways.

"You will be mine Jubilation, and a Malfoy always gets what they want eventually."

.

The End


End file.
